Power Fist
The Power Fist is a multi-function handheld tool from the Modular Powersuits mod. When initially crafted it will not grant any special abilities - they need to be added by crafting modules and installing them at a Power Armor Tinker Table. This item can be used as a replacement for a Pickaxe, Shovel, Axe and Sword by installing their respective modules. With all four installed, it functions similar to (but significantly slower/weaker than) the Vajra. There are also secondary tool modules that are used via right-click; an icon above the status bar shows the currently active item, which can be changed by holding the "sneak" button (shift by default) and scrolling the mouse wheel. In addition, it can be used to break beehives, which will still drop bees and combs. Upgrades Tools *''Axe'' - Same function as a normal axe, with options to overclcok harvesting and effective radius. *''Pickaxe'' - Allows mining of stone and similar blocks. Functions like an Iron Pickaxe by default (but see Known Bugs section below). *''Shovel'' - Same function as a normal shovel. Can be configured to dig faster at the expense of more power consumption per block. *''Shears'' - Cuts through leaves, wool and creepers alike. Can be overclocked at additional power consumption. *''Rototiller'' - An automated tilling addon to make it easy to till large swaths of land at once. *''Lux Capacitor'' - Launch a virtually infinite number of attractive light sources at the wall. Consumes 100J to launch, will remain placed until broken. *''Prototype OmniWrench'' - A wrench which can interact with almost every mod, functionally identical to the Wrench. *''Ore Scanner'' - A way to see how valuable the land around you is. Can be configured to a maximum of four metres in every direction at the cost of using additional energy. *''Leaf Blower'' - Create a torrent of air to knock plants out of the ground and leaves off of trees. Can have the effective radius for both plants and leaves individually changed. Special *''Field Tinker Module'' - Maybe you can't memorize the blueprints, but you should at least be able to fine tune your modules without InspirationTM Inc. LLC. Allows you to modify modules which have already been installed without using a Power Armor Tinker Table, but not add or remove them. *''Diamond Drill Upgrade'' - Causes the pickaxe module to function like a diamond pickaxe, allowing it to mine obsidian. *''Aqua Affinity'' - Gives the same effect for digging tools as an Aqua Affinity enchanted helmet, but consumes energy to do so. Strength of the effect is configurable. *''In-Place Assembler'' - A larger crafting grid, on the go. Provides use of a 3x3 crafting grid. *''Torch Placer'' - Stores torches in an internal storage and places them in the world on use. Weapons *''Melee Assist'' - Increases damage when attacking with the Power Fist. Can be used to adjust both punch force and knockback. *''Plasma Cannon'' - Hold right-click to charge up a shot which travels in a straight line for up to 10 seconds until it hits something. Does splash damage on impact, and can be configured to cause explosion damage to surrounding blocks. *''Railgun'' - An assembly which accelerates a projectile to supersonic speeds using magnetic forces. Produces drastically high recoil and heat emission the higher the damage it is set to. *''Blade Launcher'' - Launches a spinning blade of death (or shearing). Blades can travel through air and water. Energy *''Basic Battery'' *''Advanced Battery'' *''Elite Battery'' Movement *''Blink Drive'' - Right-click will teleport the player to a block currently being looked at, configurable up to 64 meters range. Enchanting Enchanting is only possible using an anvil and enchanted books, and not an enchantment table. It can be enchanted with most tool enchantments. Note, Please Beware: Enchanting powersuit armor will appear to work, but shortly after the Enchant, it will disappear off the item, losing the Book, the Enchant and the Levels used to Enchant the book. This is due to the modmaker not wanting modifications outside of the mod. Enchantments work fine on the Power Fist, though, as the mod currently has no alternative to Silk Touch or Fortune and as such permits it. Recipe IndustrialCraft2 Thermal Expansion Known Bugs Note that some modpacks use outdated versions of MPS, so these bugs may be fixed in newer versions. * The Diamond Drill Upgrade is currently useless (in 0.3.0-178), as the normal Pickaxe module can still mine Obsidian without it. * If your server is configured with the "allow-flight" flag set to "false" (default setting), over-use of the railgun will cause you to be disconnected with the message "Flying is not enabled on this server." This problem can be resolved by setting the flag to "true" and re-starting the server. (Note: there is a similar issue with arcane levitators, which can be resolved in the same way) * Can't mine blocks underneath.